


Arachnaphobia

by DisconnectedCraft



Series: Imagine Your OTP Drabbles- Free! style [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble I guess., Fluff, Heavily Implied Relationship, I suppose?, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Testing the waters of being in a new fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is afraid of spiders and he doesn’t know what to do. Rei just wants his beauty rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> **Headcanon** : I wouldn’t be surprised if Rei had extra tutoring for some of his classes, like Math and Chemistry from his older brother or outside sources like cram school because he keeps a good grades in those. However, (taking some of this from own experience) focusing so hard of the more calculating side of academics he would probably be bad at the more subjective subjects like Literature, History, etcetera.
> 
>   
>  ****  
>  Prompt:   
> 
> 
> _Courtesy of Imaginge Your OTP Tumblr_  
> 
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP is deathly afraid of spiders. Person B is woken up late one night by a frantic person A rambling about finding a spider in the bathroom. Still half asleep, person B follows person A to the bathroom and kills a hilariously tiny spider on the wall. As thanks, person A makes person B’s favorite pancakes the next morning.

* * *

There is a long legged spider on top of the toilet lid.

Granted, it is a VERY long legged AND hairy spider, minding its own business, spinning its web but quite frankly Makoto can’t do anything about it or care to. All that is going in his mind is.

_Thereisaspiderohmygodwhyisthereaspiderinthecornerofthesinkohholymotherofeverythingitshairythoselegsarelongandtwitchyandjustdisgustingandohgodsomeonehelpme-_

Amongst his panic Makoto had forgotten the reason why he went into the bathroom for and had back away from the sink and was in the hallway. Makoto let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding out, glad that he had somehow managed to hold himself back from screeching like a banshee at the sight of the spider and waking his whole family and his team mates from their sleep.

Why were his team mates sleeping at Makoto’s in the first place?

Despite being a small club, the Iwatobi Swim Club had a notice from Gou, their manager that they needed to keep up their grades if they were to keep their club. Which wasn’t surprising considering that with regionals coming; Haru, Nagisa as well as Makoto himself being out of practice and Rei’s inexperience, they have been so focused on swimming that some had fallen behind in their studies, especially at the subjects they were weak at.

Luckily each of their strong suits managed to cover everyone else’s weaknesses, and Rei unsurprisingly, was quite up to speed with Nagisa’s (as well as his and Haruka’s) level of math. Thus at Nagisa’s suggestion, the team held a study session at Makoto’s place in afternoon, helping each other with the other’s weaknesses. And in their immersive and intense study session, time had went by quickly and the sun had already set. Everyone was quite tired from their session, to which Ms. Tachibana offered for them to stay the night.

Which brings back to the current situation which is Makoto’s spider problem.

Makoto, or really Makoto’s body, just reminded him of the reason why he was up and about at night when he should be sleeping.

He really needed to use the toilet.

Makoto was torn. He really needed to relieve himself of his little problem, but at the same time there was that long legged and hairy thing on said toilet which was preventing him from doing so.

“Oh… what should I do? I really need to go but the spider’s there and it could bite me. Oh no what if it is venomous? Oh but if it is I should get rid of it before Ren and Ran get curious tomorrow morning… Oh what should I do?! What should I-“

“Nnn…Makoto-senpai… what’re you doin’ up?” said a sleepy voice.

Makoto turned around to see a very dishevelled and yawning Rei in his borrowed shirt and pants, hair messed up and eyes heavy with sleep.

“Oh did I wake you up Rei? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“With how fast you were pacing back and forth up here, I’m surprised Nagisa hasn’t woken up yet…” Rei mumbled before yawning. “Nonetheless, what’s got Makoto-senpai all riled up?”

Makoto laughed sheepishly, at how straightforward Rei could be when he was half asleep. “A-ah… well… you see… I need to go use the toilet however…”

“Just take me there and let me see the problem so we can go back to bed…”

Again Makoto laughed, as he took Rei’s hand and guided him to the source of his current problems. However upon seeing the long legged spider on the toilet seat, Makoto whimpered hiding behind Rei and urging the first year forward.  
Rei looked at the creature at hand that had gotten his upperclassman so worried and scared, only to see it was just a common house spider, not some horrific venomous spider that was big hairy and such. Rei tiredly grabbed some toilet paper before crushing the spider against the surface, wiping the messy aftermath before opening the lid and flushing it tissue and the spider away.

“There, now Makoto-senpai can-“ Rei’s yawn cuts him off mid-sentence before continuing, “Do whatever it was he needed to… I’m heading back downstairs. Goodnight.”  
Makoto smiled warmly, grateful for his tired hero, who was padding back to his “room” for the time being, who was mumbling something that sounded vaguely like calculations, which just made Makoto smile more, as well as thinking “That’s Rei for you.”

=============================>

The next morning, everyone had had woken up and were eating breakfast that both Mrs. Tachibana and Makoto made for everyone. Makoto was eating with his family, whereas Haruka, and Nagisa were in the living eating their breakfast there. Rei was coming down the stairs from the bathroom, coming out from his morning shower to wake himself up a bit more where he was greeted by Nagisa, Haruka and…

“Ah! Good morning Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed happily sticking a piece of sushi in his mouth before sighing happily at his mouthful. “Coom don an eat there’sh plenty to goh around!”

“Morning.” Haruka greeted the first year monotonously, as he ate his piece of mackerel sushi.

“O-oh good morning… ” Sushi? Why are we having sushi in the morning? Rei thought to himself as he seated himself in between Haruka and Nagisa.

Rei felt a hand on his shoulder, to which directed his attention to an ever smiling Makoto, who had a plate of handmade sushi for him as well. “Good morning Rei.” The warm greeting was accompanied by an affectionate shuffling of his damp hair.

“Morning…Um, Makoto-senpai. I don’t understand?” Confusion and questioning laced Rei’s tone.

“It is thank you for last night.”

Rei racked his brain for what happened last night. Brows furrowing as he racked his brain for a recollection. Upon reaching though, Rei’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “It was nothing.” Rei accepted the plate with thanks.

Makoto just smiled, shuffled his hair a bit, fingers lingering a bit to play with the first year’s hair before leaving to help his mother.

=============================>  
 **BONUS**

“Hey Rei-chan what was that all about? Did you and Makoto do something naughty?” Nagisa asked teasingly nudging the first year good naturedly.

“N-NOTHING HAPPENED! DON’T ASSUME THINGS!” Rei exclaimed, turning red as his glasses, that had slid down his nose.


End file.
